Night Visitor
by wolfsbane00010
Summary: Naruto is asleep, when an unexpected vistor comes in the night. GaraaNaru, Yaoi and rated M for sexual content in Chapter 2, which is up.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, if I did then INO AND SAKURA WOULD BE DEAD and I would live in Hawaii by now, and I probably brought down the Jonas Brothers, I really don't like them. **

**Time line, After The Chunin Exams and the funeral.**

He stood over Kohna, it was nighttime and the moon was illuminating his bright red hair. He was damadged during his last fight, but the worst was already healed. It was the fight itself he couldn't get out of his mind. That boy, Naruto, had almost beaten him using his full power. Most people thought he would want revenge, but he wanted him. Naruto, with his light blonde hair, light blue eyes burning with determination, his cute little fox whiskers, Garaa had fallen in love with every part of Naruto, now he wanted him and was going to get him.

He knew he was going to be killed if anyone here saw him, so he moved forward as silent as he could until he got to the wall. More guards had been placed around the wall, his own fault, but his sand easily took care of them before they could sound any alarm. He was inside, moving quickly across the roofs. The Shukaku was somehow connected to the Kyubbi, so it knew exactly where Naruto would be.

He stopped on top of an apartment, it was run-down and wasn't very nice, the only place he was _allowed _to live by the people in this village. If it was up to Gaara he would go and kill ever single person who had ever hurt his Naruto, but he shook away the thought and dropped down in front of the door. Sand moved under the door and opened it from the inside, showing his prize.

Naruto was asleep, he was still wearing black from the funeral and there were bandages around his head, wounds from their battle. The moonlight shone in from the window and illuminated every feature on his face, he looked so innocent . He moved forward and kneeled next to the blond fox, and slowly lifted the bandages up, the wounds had alread healed without a scar. Naruto twitched a little, then turned and rubbed Gaara's hand like a little kitten.

Gaara couldn't take this anymore, he rubbed Naruto's cheek with his thumb and then dove in and gave him a small kiss on the mouth. Naruto shifted in his bed and opened his eyes a little, then they flew open.

"You! What the Hell are..." But it was drowned out by another kiss, Naruto froze underneith it, this was actually his first kiss (except for the accidental one with Sasuke).

"I couldn't stop thinking about you. I needed you." Gaara said, moving his hand down Naruto's neck and chest.

"But..." he muttered, through gasps and shivers of pure pleasure. "You...you tried to kill Sakura and Sasuke and everyone."

"That was the Shukaku, I was alone in the world and it just made me into something evil. But...when you fought me, I changed for the better. But I need you now, I don't think I could survive without you. Naruto..." He reached his hips, and Naruto arched his back, his manhood was starting to get hard. "And I'm not leaving without you, I'll make it look like you were kidnapped but your coming with me, concious or not."

Then he dove down for another kiss, his tounge licking Naruto's lips, begging for entrance. And they gladly opened, the two tounges wrestled for a few moments, but Gaara's won and began to explore NAruto's wet cavern. It tasted like Ramen, no big surprise there, but it reminded him of something else, like something sweet he couldn't put his finger on.

"You taste delicious." Gaara gasped, he had stopped for a moment to catch his breath, and earned a moan from Naruto when their lips disconnected. "So will you come with me?" he muttered, lowering himself so he was right next to Naruto's neck, breathing on it slowly.

"What about Sakura? Iruka-sensi? Sasuke..." Naruto tried to say, but gasped again when Gaara began biting on his neck, this was to much for.

"That's to bad..." Then he turned and hit Naruto on the temple with a lightning-fast, and before he could do anything the blond fox was unconcious on the bed again. "I'm sorry." Then he placed the blanket around Naruto and picked him up bridal style. "But I said I couldn't live without you."

"Naruto?" a voice muttered. "I heard voices, and why is your door open?" Sakura said, she was wearing her normal outfit and carrying a bundle of flowers in a glass vase, probably for Lee. "Naru..." then she saw Gaara and dropped the vase. "What are you doing to Naruto?!" Gaara winced at her shreiking voice, then the sand moved around her and tightened just enough to knock her unconcious, and probably break a few bones as well.

"You really should learn to lower your voice." Gaara muttered as he stepped over the unconcious Sakura, then he dissappeared over the rooftops and out of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

XXX NEXT DAY

"What are we going to do!" Sakura wailed to Kakashi and Sasuke, they knew the situation now, Naruto had been kidnapped by Gaara. The three were discussing what to do in their groups usual meeting place, but all of them were worried, even Sasuke seemed disturbed more than usual.

"The village is in total disarray, the Hokage is dead and we don't have a leader. Until we can find a replacement, Sakura, there's nothing we can do." He was trying to stay calm, but everyone was feeling down. Naruto was gone and things really looked bleak for the village since most of the ninja were needed here. "They won for now..."

**A/N Done! And FYI, this is one of my favorite couples :D Well, i am cooking up a Lemon Pie for the Next (and probably last) Chapter. I am only writing this because this idea refuses to let any idea's for my vampire fic come out till this is written. **

**Naruto: Why me?**

**Gaara: -grins evilly-**

**Naruto: HELP ME! **

**Me: No way! -takes pictures-**

**-Peace, Love and Pizza Wolfie. (Or Chi-chi as I am thinking about callin' myself on here :D)**

1


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto,INO AND SAKURA SHOULD BE DEAD and the Joe Bros. are on my list :K **

**Warning: THERE IS LEMONEY GOODNESS IN THIS CHAPTER! Yaoi, BoyxBoy, yes I see all you people running away and hiding from me. BWAHAHA! Well...enjoy the spawn of my perverted mind :D**

**Current Setting is The Village Hidden in the Sands**

Naruto opened his eyes, but everything was spinning around the room so he closed them for a few minuets. After repeating this a couple of times he was finally able to see everything clearly.

He was in a fairly large room, and a _very_ nice bed. It had deep blue and purple covers, and was the softest bed Naruto had ever been in. The window was partially close, and he saw the sun was just setting outside, and a small sandstorm was blowing just outside the window. He lifted the covers, and noticed he wasn't wearing the mourning outfit he had fallen asleep in, it was folded up in the corner with his head-band on top. He was wearing just his boxers, and a large, white, plain T-shirt.

"How the Hell..." he began to say, then it all came rushing back. Last night, Gaara, the kiss. "I've got to get out of here." he whispered under his breath. Then he tugged at his legs, meaning to swing them out and land, but then something stopped him and he almost fell out. He threw off the covers all the way and saw, his leg was tied to the underside of the bed with a rope. Then the door opened up, it was _him._

"Gaara, where the hell am I?" Naruto yelled, tugging at the rope around his ankle, but it was done tight.

"Your in the Land of Winds, more precisaly the Village Hidden in the Sands, my home." He placed the gourd next to the door and sat on the edge of bed and grabbed onto Naruto's arm. Naruto tried to move away, but Gaara had an iron grip and the rope on Naruto's ankle didn't let him get to far. "I'm sorry about tying you up, but it was to make sure you didn't run away." He said softly, he sounded like a child confessing he stole something from his mother.

"Why wouldn't I run away!?" Naruto yelled, causing Gaara to wince a little. "You kidnapped me and..." but Gaara had shoved his lips against Naruto's, and he stopped talking. Naruto could feel shivers of pleasure go up his spine as Gaara's hand started to move down Naruto's back.

"NAruto..." Gaara whispered, rubbing himself against the blond's cheek. "I think I'm in love with you." That caused Naruto to shiver even more. Gaara _was_ cute, and he had gone through the same thing with the Shukaku that Naruto had with the Kyubbi, but Naruto had Iruka. Maybe if Gaara had someone to love, he would change too.

"Gaara...I think I love you to." he whispered back, then pulled the red-haid back up and kissed him back. Soon Gaara's tounge slid out and slipped across Naruto's bottom tounge, begging for entrance. This time Naruto opened up and jutted into Gaara's mouth, exploring every part of Gaara's mouth.

After a few minuet of this, Gaara pulled his head up, Naruto followed for a second, then disconnected, his head still suspened in the air. Gaara pulled out a kunai and sliced through the rope on Naruto's leg, but the blonde fox stayed in the bed. Soon Gaara went back to kissing, his hands underneith Naruto's shirt and caressing his hips, earning a pleasurable moan from Naruto.

"Your overdressed." Naruto gasped when they both stopped , then ripped off the sash and belt he wore around his chest, then began tugging at the black shirt, but it was tighter than he thought.

"Let me help." Gaara replied with an almost evil grin, then reached and pulled off the black shirt, revealing his toned chest. It was pale, but his abs were perfect and Naruto actually forgot to breath for a few seconds. "Now it's your turn." And pulled off the T-shirt in one quick motion.

"I was wondering." Naruto said, twirling with Gaara's hair in between his fingers. "How did I get into that shirt?"

"Your clothes had gotten dirty, so I had to change you. Plus..." He moved closer so that their foreheads were touching. "You don't look good in black." Then he started nipping and sucking at Naruto's neck and working his hand through his belt, trying to remove his own pants with Naruto's help. Now both of them were getting hard, Naruto felt like he was going to explode. _Why did I wear tight boxers!? _he screamed in his mind. But then his hand grazed Gaara's budding erection and he felt Gaara gasp into their kiss.

Gaara ripped off Naruto's boxers, literally causing a large tear so he wouldn't half to pull them of Naruto's legs, then he began rubbing NAruto's erection, causing Naruto to start screaming his name.

"G...GAARA!" He yelled, arching his bach into the red-heads hands. "I'm...gonna..." he whimpered, but couldn't find the words. Then, he was just about to reach his peak, Gaara let go and earned an evil glare from Naruto. "Why'd you stop?"

"Because, I have something much better planned for you." he said, grinning again. Then he bent over the side of the bed and was rumadging through the pockets of his discarded pants till he found what he was looking for, lubricant. He pulled up the tube and squirted a genourous amount onto his fingers, and rubbed it in till it coated his whole finger, and he squirted some onto his pulsing erection.

After he was fulley covered, he reached down with his free hand and pushed apart Naruto's legs, and Naruto shook when he felt Gaara's hand on his thigh. Then Gaara placed one finger around his entrance, circling it slowely.

"You ready?" Naruto only nodded, this was all to much for him. Then he slowly slipped one finger inside the blonde fox. Naruto arched his back, trying to take more iside of him, but Gaara just slowly pulled the finger in and out. Then he took the second finger inside, and Naruto actually screamed, it was painful in a good way, which just pulled another smile from Gaara. Soon he inserted the third finger and began scissoring Naruto's tight entrance, and Naruto was past screaming, he was clutching onto Gaara for dear life, every instant felt like heaven and hell.

After stretching his entrance enough, he pulled out the fingers, Hearin Naruto groan from the abscense inside him. But soon it would be filled with something much larger than hs fingers. He grabbed onto Naruto and moved his legs so that they were on either side of him, then he moved his erection so that it was right in front of the streched entrance, then slowly pushed himself inside.

Naruto almost screamed, but met Gaara's lips just as he was about to so it was a muffled groan. After Naruto had settled into the pain, Gaara puled out and shoved himself back in, but Naruto gave a loud moan instead. Soon he was moving in and out with inhumane speed, and Naruto moaned and yelled out Gaara's name with every breath. Then, Gaara grasped Naruto's erection and began pumping it every time he came out of Naruto, and that pushed Naruto over the edge in no time.

"GAARA!" he screamed, then he came all over both their chests. The red-head could feel Naruto's walls close over him, and after a few more thrust he came deep inside Naruto, causing both of them to scream, then they collapsed. Gaara looked down on Naruto almost laught, he was asleep now. He ruffled the fox's hair a little then moved so that he was right next to Naruto's face.

"I love you, if you love me then don't wake up." The boy moved for a moment, then just smiled and wrapped his arms around the blonde, then he kissed him on the cheek and fell asleep.

XXX BACK IN KOHNA

Sakura was sitting on her roof, staring up at the stars. Naruto had been missing for two days now, and she missed him terribly. She was realizing how badly she had treated him in the past, and how much he deserved to be treated.

"It's...it's to late now..." shhe said, tears starting to well up in her eyes again. "Wh couldn;t I have done something!" she yelled, then broke down into a fit of crying, that echoed across the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

**A/N Done! I don't know if I should continue with this or stop at two chapters, if you review (WINK WINK) please tell me if I should keep going, but I do want to get going with my vampire story. I just hope that everyone who reads this REVIEWS! I've friggin' clued you in already, so I thought I'd tell you to tell me how my very first LEMON!! And all Flames will be used to destroy the stupid movies on my TV, then suffer a year in my PERSONAL COMPUTER FILES! There they will go insane and probably explode XD**

**-Peace, Love and Pizza-Wolfie/Chi-chi (TELL ME WHICH YOU LIKE BETTER!)**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTICE

**People! I need to say this, in the vote two to one, people have asked me to continue the story. I am not continuing it here, but on a completely different story. I am going to make it a time leap forward to when Gaara becomes the Kazekage and is going to be attacked by the friggin' Akatsuki. There will be action, Drama! a little dog named Fred the Destroyer!! (Not really, but that would be cool X3) So just check in and when I get the chance I WILL make a continuation of 'Night Visitor'. **

**Peace, Love and Doggie-flavored Pizza -Wolfie.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, I HAVE MADE A SEQUAL TO NIGHT VISITOR, it is called Found. I hope that you people who thought the ending of this wasn't enough read it, and those who are content with this story do as they wish. So...PEACE LOVE AND PIZZA!**


End file.
